Wytrwałość popłaca
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane z punktu widzenia pewnego żartobliwego rudzielca. Co zrobi, gdy odkryje, że podoba mu się przyjaciółka jego młodszego braciszka?


Nie wiem jak ona to robi, naprawdę. Zastanawiam się nad tym od dziecka i do tej pory nie wiem, jakim cudem te naleśniki smakują jak kawałek nieba w ustach. No bo proszę, jest ranek, ja ledwo siedzę przy stole, ale mój brzuch wydaje głośne żądanie na znak, że chcę naleśniki, które mama właśnie postawiła na stole. I co ja biedny mam zrobić? Trzeba się słuchać żołądka! Spojrzałem na siebie z Georgem, oboje zmrużyliśmy oczy i zaatakowaliśmy naleśniki biorąc dla siebie jak najwięcej. Ginny krzyknęła w oburzeniu, ale nie zwróciliśmy na to uwagi pałaszując pyszne śniadanie. Achh… Ta kuchnia mamy. Nie ma co, jest lepsza niż w Hogwarcie, a to już coś oznacza.

\- Jecie jak świnie – syknęła Ginny patrząc na nas z obrzydzeniem. Czy mogę mieć do niej o to żal? Była tu jedyną dziewczyną, a nasz Ronuś pluł jedzeniem na stół. Zawsze nam zaniża statystyki, no naprawdę.

\- Mówi o Tobie Roneczku – uśmiechnąłem się do zaczerwienionego brata.

\- Zaraz przyjedzie Hermiona i Harry, chce ich powitać – mruknął. No tak, jego wierni przyjaciele. Nie powiem, lubię Pottera. Nie wiem czemu przyjaźni się z moim bratem, ale mniejsza z tym. Dobrze gra w quidditcha no i oczywiście jest tym Wybrańcem. Co do Granger nie mam o niej zdania. Ot, taka kujonka. Myślałem z początku, że będzie dobrym obiektem żartów, ale jak się okazało, rzuca za dobre upiorogacki. O tak, czegoś takiego się nie zapomina.

\- Twoja miłość, jak słodko – zaświergotał George, a ja od razu zrozumiałem. To ta cecha bliźniaków, uwielbiam to.

\- Chwila moment George, mowa tu o naszej Mioneczce czy Wybrańcu? – zapytałem udając szczerze zamyślonego. Kątem oka widziałem czerwonego z wściekłości Ronusia. Tak łatwo go podejść.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że mi to właśnie powiesz Fred – jęknął George udając zawiedzionego brakiem odpowiedzi z mojej strony. Cholera, jest lepszym aktorem ode mnie… Nie, jest niezły, ale nie lepszy. Co to, to nie.

\- Stawiałbym na Pottera. Pewnie te okularki tak podziałały na naszego braciszka – pokiwałem głową w zdecydowaniu, szczerząc się szeroko.

\- Możliwe, ale ja stawiam na tą seksowną bliznę, Ronuś nie mógł się jej oprzeć – zaśmiał się. Upss, powiedzieć mu, że właśnie sam się wkopał nazywając bliznę Harrego seksowną? Nie, lepiej nie. Przecież jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! A Ron i tak się nie połapał. Bystrzachą to on nie jest. Dobrze, że nasza mała gryfoneczka pomaga mu w nauce, bo ciężko bym widział jego stopnie.

\- Jesteście idiotami – skwitowała Ginny i wyszła idąc do siebie dumnym krokiem. Ha, moja siostrzyczka. Odwdzięczę się jej za tego idiotę później, jak skończę moje naleśniki. Właśnie, przez mojego durnego braciszka zaprzestałem konsumpcji mojego pysznego śniadania, a przecież za tydzień wracam do Hogwartu i będę zmuszony pożegnać się z tymi pysznościami do świąt! O nie, ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Ronuś szykuj się na później. Podobnie jak z Ginny, nie odpuszczę. Nie czekając na nic wziąłem się za ponowne pałaszowanie mojego śniadania.

\- Przyjechali – powiedział George chcąc podkraść mi naleśnika. Swoje już zjadł głodomór jeden. Nie ma tak dobrze, nie oddam bez walki tych pyszności. Warknąłem niczym lew, odsuwając od bliźniaka swój talerz. Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie podnosząc ręce w górę w geście poddania się.

\- Tak lepiej – powiedziałem zadowolony dokańczając ostatniego naleśnika.

\- Jeny Fred, czasami myślę, że prędzej uratowałbyś z pożaru te naleśniki niż mnie – mruknął udając urażonego. Ale tylko udając, spokojnie. On się na mnie nie gniewa, nie ma prawa gniewać się na przystojniejszego bliźniaka! Czyli na mnie oczywiście.

\- Och George, dobrze myślisz – zaśmiałem się i odwróciłem słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi do kuchni. Czarne włosy, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy (według Georga seksowna, to podejrzane) i te okularki. Tak, to nasz Wybawca! Wybraniec? Nie, chyba jednak to drugie. Kurde, a pamiętałem.

\- Cześć Harry – powiedziałem zadowolony wstając i ściskając mu dłoń.

\- Nasz Wybraniec zaszczycił nas w naszych skromnych progach – powiedział zadowolony George kłaniając się teatralnie. Ha! Wybraniec. A nie mówiłem?

\- Cześć chłopaki – uśmiechnął się z lekką nieporadnością. Ciekawe czy to działa na dziewczyny? Muszę tego kiedyś wypróbować.

\- A gdzie nasza kochana gryfoneczka? – zapytał George z uśmiechem. Właśnie, omal o niej nie zapomniałem. I proszę, ledwo pomyślałem, a weszła do kuchni. Co ja poradzę, dziewczęta do mnie lgną.

\- Fred, George, jak miło Was widzieć – uśmiechnęła się promiennie tuląc nas obu. Ona zawsze była taka drobna? Sięgała mi ledwo do ramienia. No i te włosy, są wszędzie. Poważnie, ja nie żartuje. To burza loków. Mmm… Ale jak ładnie pachną. Ciekawe czym? Nie zdążyłem się nad tym zastanowić, bo niestety się odsunęła. Przyjrzałem się jej podobnie jak wcześniej Harremu. Te same włosy (no przecież przed chwilą to mówiłem, powtarzam się), te same czekoladowe oczy (swoją drogą to ciekawy kolor. Nie brązowe, ale takie ciepłe czekoladowe), ten sam nosek, który lubi marszczyć gniewając się za nasze kawały. Stara, dobra Hermiona!

\- Cześć Mionka, miło nam Cię widzieć – powiedział z uśmiechem George włączając swój urok, na co Hermiona tylko się zaśmiała. No tak, ona nie wyczułaby flirtu nawet, gdyby zależało od tego jej życie. Jej to tylko książki w głowie. Nuda, tyle ode mnie.

\- Ok., skoro Harry przyjechał to ja proponuję mały meczyk quidditcha – powiedziałem z entuzjazmem zacierając ręce. Tak, takie reakcje to ja rozumiem! Szeroki uśmiech Georga, radosne potakiwanie głowy Harrego i dezaprobata na twarzy Hermiony…. Chwila, moment. Dezaprobata?

\- Na mnie nie liczcie – powiedziała. Szybko obliczyłem w głowie ilu nas jest. Ja, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny… Cholera, nieparzyście. Chyba, że wykluczymy Ginny. Tak, to kara za nazwanie mnie idiotą.

\- W porządku, nie wiesz co tracisz – powiedziałem wzruszając ramionami.

\- Szczerze wątpię Fred – powiedziała wszystkowiedzącym tonem, sięgając z torby jakieś opasłe tomiszcze. Cholera, kto takie coś czyta? Spojrzałem na nią myśląc, że żartuje, ale ona mówiła poważnie. Miara zamiar to przeczytać.

\- Nie wiesz co to zabawa – skwitowałem pewny swego. Ten wyraz zdziwienia na jej twarzy był po prostu bezcenny. Och, nie, chwila. Oburzenie, które nastąpiło po nim było lepsze!

\- Oczywiście, że wiem co to zabawa – warknęła oburzona. Biedna, ona naprawdę wierzyła w to co mówi?

\- I co, podasz mi regułkę zabawy z książki? – zakpiłem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Hermiona zacisnęła usta ze złości. Cholera, robiła tak tylko wtedy kiedy była naprawdę wkurzona. Przesadziłem? Ale ja się przecież dopiero rozgrzewałem! Może trafiłem w słaby punkt?

\- Jesteś kretynem Fredzie Weasley. Uważasz za zabawne obrażanie innych ludzi? – zapytała zła. Ok., to się aż prosi o debatę.

\- Ci co wiedzą co to jest zabawa umieją śmiać się z siebie – powiedziałem pewny swego. Chwila, tu był George i Harry, nie? Rozejrzałem się i zauważyłem, że stoją pod ścianą razem z Ronem przyglądając się nam. Nie wiem nawet kiedy Ronuś wszedł do kuchni.

\- Książki też mogą być formą zabawy – kłóciła się nasza Mionka, więc znów skierowałem na nią całą swoją uwagę.

\- Mylisz się – powiedziałem dwa słowa, których nigdy nie dopuszczała do swojej świadomości. Tak było i tym razem. Zaczerwieniła się chcąc już krzyczeć, ale przerwał nam Harry. Może i lepiej? Mama by się wtrąciła i dostałbym po uszach.

\- Przekonajcie się sami. Niech Hermiona zagra z nami jeden mecz, a Fred przeczyta jedną książkę – zaproponował okularnik. Nie no, wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że muszę przeczytać jakąś nudną książkę. Spojrzałem na Hermionę chcąc, żeby pierwsza się wycofała, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie zrobiła tego patrząc się na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. No tak, też była gryfonką. Nasza odwaga…. Żadne z nas się nie wycofa. Wiem to. Niechętnie zgodziliśmy się na propozycję Harrego. Może i zawalę noc na czytanie Percy'ego Jacksona (taką książkę wybrała mi ta złośliwa kujonka, przynajmniej jest cienka, to już coś!), ale jutro ona zagra z nami w quidditcha. A ja będę w przeciwnej drużynie. Na tę myśl oczy mi się zaświeciły ( a tak poważnie to nie wiem czy się zaświeciły, ale podoba mi się ten zwrot).

XXXXXX

Nienawidzę książek, nienawidzę czytania. Koniec kropka… Tak…. Tylko… Cholera, ta książka mi się podoba! Przeczytałem ją w trzy godziny. Nie, ja ją wręcz pochłonąłem. I jak się zakończyła! Nie spodziewałem się tego, Luke… A ja Cię polubiłem. Ugh, tego się nie spodziewałem! I czego się dowiaduje na koniec? Że są dalsze części! Tak, są dalsze losy Percy'ego Jacksona i chcę je już przeczytać! Ale nie, nienawidzę czytać… Cholera, ta wredna gryfona wygrała…

XXXXXX

Hahaha, może i podobała mi się książka, może i nie mogłem po niej spać, bo zastanawiałem się co będzie w dalszych częściach, ale teraz nadeszła moja kolej! Quidditch, tak… Przegrasz mała gryfoneczka, spodoba Ci się gra i przyznasz rację co do tego co to jest zabawa! Już moja w tym głowa. Ja, George i Ron kontra Harry, Ginny i moja mała ofiara. Opisałbym grę, ale wtedy musiałbym ze szczegółami opisać moją porażkę. Zdradzę więc tylko, że myśląc o książce nie skupiłem się na grze i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Tak, wygrała drużyna kujonicy, ale za to jak się ucieszyła. Jej śmiech było słychać całej Norze. Swoją drogą ma bardzo piękny śmiech. Taki dźwięczny. Nie, żaden ze mnie poeta, to czytanie źle na mnie wpływa. Bredzę.

\- Przyznaję Fred, świetnie się bawiłam. To była prawdziwa zabawa – uśmiechnęła się podchodząc. Cholera, pewnie, że dla niej była, bo ona wygrała.

\- Mówiłem Ci – powiedziałem z dumą.

\- A jak Ci się podobała książka? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Och, ta podstępna łosica…

\- Była.. – powiedziałem starając się brzmieć obojętnie, ale w jej oczach zamigotał smutek. Nie. W tych czekoladowych oczach nie może widnieć smutek! Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy zacząłem mówić prawdę.

\- Była rewelacyjna, nie mogę się doczekać następnych części! Musisz mi je pożyczyć i to jak najszybciej! – powiedziałem z ekscytacją. Znowu zaśmiała się tak pięknie. Heh, muszę częściej ją rozweselać. Dla tego uśmiechu warto… Ok., plotę bzdury, bo nie spałem w nocy. Tak, to jedyne wyjaśnienie.

\- Pożyczę, spokojnie – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła do Ginny. A jednak kujonica Granger okazała się uroczą rozrywkową Hermioną. No kto by pomyślał…

XXXXXX

Schyliła się po bułeczkę i znowu poczułem ten zapach. Taki piękny, ale nie mogłem go z niczym skojarzyć. Przymknąłem oczy zaciągając się tym pięknym zapachem, ale wyprostowała się zbyt szybko jak na mój gust, tym samym zabierając ten niebiański zapach. Skrzywiłem się z niezadowolenia. George szturchnął mnie patrząc na mnie pytająco.

\- No co? – zapytałem nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Pociągnął mnie na górę do naszego pokoju. No tak. I ominie mnie przez niego kolacja.

\- Czy Tobie podoba się Hermiona? – zapytał, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Ja i Granger? Nie, to bzdura, kompletna bzdura…. Prawda?

\- Skąd taki niedorzeczny pomysł? – zapytałem rozbawiony, ale on wciąż patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. Jeny, no o co mu chodzi? Hermiona Granger mi się NIE podoba! Nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji.

\- Twoje zachowanie przy stole – wyjaśnił, a przynajmniej tak myślał, bo ja w moim zachowaniu nic dziwnego nie widziałem.

\- Podoba mi się zapach jej szamponu, nic więcej. Georgie nie dodawaj sobie – zaśmiałem się idąc do łazienki. Ja i Hermiona, dobre sobie. Cholera, ona mi się nie podoba!

XXXXXX

\- Co to za zapach? – warknąłem nie wytrzymując i podszedłem do niej dwa dni później. Ok., zachowałem się jak kretyn, ale to nie dawało mi spokoju. Podniosła głowę patrząc na mnie znad (uwaga, zaskoczenie!) książki. Siedziała pod drzewem korzystając z ostatnich chwil pięknej pogody.

\- Jaki zapach? – zapytała zdezorientowana. Och niewinności! Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, że zapach jej szamponu doprowadza mnie do obłędu.

\- Twojego szamponu – powiedziałem niczym do dziecka. Przecież to było oczywiste. No, przynajmniej dla mnie.

\- Och. To jaśmin – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie. Jaśmin. Dziwne. Ginny też używa szamponu jaśminowego (wiem, bo go podmieniałem na trwałą zieloną farbę), ale od niej nie wyczułem takiego pięknego zapachu.

\- Dzięki – powiedziałem i wróciłem do Nory mijając Georga.

\- Zakochana para, Freddie i Miona –zaćwierkotał, a ja mogłem tylko westchnąć. Przecież to się nawet nie rymowało.

\- Ona mi się nie podoba braciszku – powiedziałem powoli, jakbym mówił do kompletnego kretyna, np. do Rona. Jak się spodziewałem, George tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Podoba Ci się, ale sam jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – powiedział z uśmiechem. Cholera, ona mi się nie podoba!

XXXXXX

\- Fred, mam dla Ciebie drugą część, mama mi właśnie przesłała sową – powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do mojego pokoju. A co ja zrobiłem? Oczywiście zachowałem się żenująco i pisnąłem (tak, pisnąłem, nie przewidziało wam się) i rzuciłem się na nią tuląc ją. Czemu zrobiła się czerwona niczym pomidor?

\- Um Fred. Ręcznik Ci spadł – wyjąkała tak, ze ledwo ją zrozumiałem. No tak, przecież brałem prysznic. Spojrzałem na dół i sam zaczerwieniłem się niczym piwonia szybko podnosząc ręcznik i zawiązując go na biodrach.

\- Dzięki za książkę – tym razem to ja się zająkałem ( nie to, żebym miał się czego wstydzić. Nie myślcie sobie). Hermiona kiwnęła głową i uciekła szybko z pokoju mijając się z Georgem, który oparł się o framugę patrząc na mnie znacząco. No nie, a ten znowu. Cholera, ona mi się nie podoba!

XXXXXX

Ostatni wieczór przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Wszyscy już spali, ale nie ja. O nie, nie daruję tego ostatniego naleśnika, który uchował się przed Georgem i Ronem. Poprosiłem mamę, aby go zostawiła mi na wieczór, specjalnie mało zjadłem na kolacji. Musiałem zostawić miejsce na tego jednego naleśniczka. Merlinie, jak ja je kocham. I oczywiście to moje szczęście, bo ktoś wszedł do kuchni. Odwróciłem się zasłaniając talerz z naleśnikiem i odetchnąłem. Żaden głodomór, tylko Hermina, a ona je jak ptaszek. Serio, ja nie żartuje.

\- Hej Hermiona, czemu nie śpisz? – zapytałem z uśmiechem siadając przy stole. Usiadła obok mnie łapiąc się za brzuch.

\- Zgłodniałam – przyznała. Ok., może jednak nie je jak ptaszek. Przecież niedawno była kolacja.

\- Nie jadłaś kolacji? – zapytałem to o czym myślałem. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ron odebrał mi apetyt – powiedziała zażenowana, a ja musiałem się zaśmiać.

\- Zostały jeszcze bułeczki jak chcesz – powiedziałem, chyba tylko to zostało z tego co pamiętam.

\- A nie ma może więcej naleśników? Zawsze chciałam spróbować ich, ale szybko się kończą – powiedziała wskazując na mój naleśnik.

\- Nie ma, to ostatni – przyznałem, a ona spochmurniała.

\- To wezmę bułeczkę – powiedziała wstając. Zawahałem się i złapałem ją za rękę.

\- Zjedz naleśnika. Ja wezmę bułeczkę – powiedziałem, na co uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Oddałem jej swojego naleśnika. Cholera, ona jednak mi się podoba!

XXXXXX

Wbiegłem do pokoju wskakując na łóżko Georga i tym samym budząc go. No, w końcu o to chodziło. Tak jak się spodziewałem, mój bliźniak nie był zbytnio zachwycony.

\- Spadaj Fred, daj mi spać – jęknął nakrywając się kołdrą, ale ja szybko go odkryłem. Musiałem podzielić się swoim odkryciem!

\- George Ty nie rozumiesz! Nie wiesz co się stało! – powiedziałem szybko, skacząc na jego łóżku.

\- Co? – warknął odkrywając głowę i patrząc na mnie. No, rannym ptaszkiem to on nie był (to, że była noc to szczegół techniczny). Westchnąłem zbierając się w sobie i w końcu to powiedziałem na głos.

\- Hermiona mi się podoba – powiedziałem poważnie. George zamrugał chyba czekając, ale na co? No przecież powiedziałem co miałem do powiedzenia!

\- I? – zapytał się zmęczony. No to chyba żarty.

\- Jak to „i"? Wyznaje Ci, że podoba mi się Hermiona Granger, a Ty nie reagujesz – syknąłem, na co westchnął, ponownie przykrywając głowę kołdrą.

\- Mówiłem Ci już, że Ci się podoba – mruknął ponownie chyba zasypiając, bo zaczynał bełkotać. Zignorowałem więc go już i po chwili usłyszałem chrapanie brata. Zamyślony położyłem się na swoim łóżku. Hermiono Granger będziesz moja.

XXXXXX

Żadna mi nie odmówiła, żadna nie oparła się mojemu urokowi. Każda chce być ze mną, każda marzy o tym, abym poświęcił im choć jeden uśmiech. Dlaczego więc Hermiona miałaby odmówić randki? Nie, to było niemożliwe. Pewny swego wszedłem do jej przedziału.

\- Miona mogę Cię prosić ? – zapytałem z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Ten uśmiech zawsze działa na dziewczyny. Nie jestem za skromny, prawda?

\- Pewnie Fred – uśmiechnęła się wychodząc z przedziału – Co jest? – zapytała opierając się o okno. Przeczesałem rude włosy patrząc na nią zadowolony.

\- To Twój szczęśliwy dzień. Dzień, w którym sam Fred Weasley zaprasza Cię na randkę – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. No tak, zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Ale przedłużające się milczenie zaczęło mnie niepokoić. Chwila… Ona się śmieje! Dlaczego się śmieje? Co jest grane?!

\- Fred dobry żart – powiedziała wciąż się śmiejąc. Ok., to trochę osłabiło moją wiarę w siebie, ale brnąłem dalej.

\- To nie był żart Miona, chcę się z Tobą umówić – powiedziałem szczerze. I tu przestała się śmiać. A ja nagle zapragnąłem, żeby wciąż się śmiała, byleby wypełnić tę niezręczną ciszę. Przyznam, że nie tego się spodziewałem.

\- Fred jest mi bardzo miło, ale nie. Dziękuje – powiedziała zmieszana i wróciła do przedziału. Dostałem kosza. Pierwszy raz w życiu dziewczyna mnie odrzuciła. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. O nie, Fred Weasley się nie poddaje!

XXXXXX

Zaprosiłem ją na randkę w poniedziałek, wtorek, środę, czwartek i piątek. Odmówiła mi w poniedziałek, wtorek, środę, czwartek, a w piątek, kiedy już myślałem, że się zgodzi, ona mnie zignorowała. Ok., myślałem, że robimy postępy, a tymczasem idzie jeszcze gorzej. Już nawet mi nie odmawia, udaje, że nie istnieje. To gorsze, prawda? Ale ja się nie poddam, nie ma mowy. Hermiona Granger mi się podoba i ją zdobędę!

Dlatego też cały wrzesień, październik i listopad poświęciłem na zbliżeniu się do Hermiony. Przesiadywałem z nią w bibliotece, męczyłem o to, aby dała mi szansę, odprowadzałem ją na zajęcia oraz posiłki, na których z nią siedziałem. Wszystko na nic. Ale się nie poddawałem!

XXXXXX

Święta. Tak, magiczny czas. I oczywiście, moje ulubione – jemioła. Jak ona mi może uprościć zadanie. Ale najpierw muszę zaciągnąć pod nią Hermionę. To może nie być takie łatwe. Nie chcę, żeby wiedziała, że to ja to wszystko zaplanowałem. To miało wyjść naturalnie. Dlatego też przywiesiłem jemiołę w wejściu do biblioteki, czekałem trzy godziny, aż wyjdzie, a kiedy zauważyłem, że się zbiera udałem, że wchodzę do biblioteki.

\- O Hermiona, cóż za niespodzianka! – powiedziałem udając zaskoczenie. Spojrzała na mnie niedowierzająco. No tak, przecież przez ostatnie trzy miesiące siedziałem z nią w bibliotece o tej godzinie. Cholera, nie wyszło.

\- Cześć Fred – powiedziała chcąc odejść, ale jej na to nie pozwoliłem zastępując jej drogę.

\- Co tam u Ciebie? Ochh.. Spójrz, jemioła nad nami – powiedziałem, ponownie udając zaskoczonego.

\- Ty ją tam powiesiłeś – powiedziała oskarżycielsko. Naprawdę, muszę wziąć lekcję aktorstwa od Georga.

\- Wcale nie. Ale tradycja to tradycja – powiedziałem wzruszając ramionami szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Hermiona westchnęła przewracając oczami.

\- W porządku. Ma być szybko i lepiej, żebyś trzymał język przy sobie – wymamrotała rumieniąc się. To było słodkie, naprawdę. Hmm… Ma 15 lat, a może to jej pierwszy pocałunek? Podekscytowany tą myślą nachyliłem się całując ją. Ok. To jest po prostu niesamowite. Kolana ugięły się pode mną, a po ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie zatracając się w pocałunku. I miejcie mnie za skończonego marzyciela, ale mam wrażenie, że się jej podobało. Nie wiem ile całowaliśmy się w przejściu do biblioteki, ale wiem, ze było to stanowczo za krótko. Kiedy odsunęliśmy się od siebie (cholerny drugoklasista musiał wejść do biblioteki) Hermiona wydawała się zaskoczona i była chyba pod wrażeniem. Musiałem to wykorzystać. Nachyliłem się nad nią gładząc jej policzek.

\- To był pocałunek jeden z wielu. Zapamiętaj moje słowa Miona – szepnąłem jej do ucha. Tak! Ten dreszcz po jej ciele mi się nie przywidział! Jestem pewny! Zaczynałem się jej podobać!

XXXXXX

Unikała mnie, ale nie miałem jej tego za złe. Poczuła coś do mnie i się wystraszyła, ale jestem cierpliwy, poczekam, aż będzie gotowa. Na taką dziewczynę warto czekać. Postanowiłem dać jej trochę przestrzeni i przestałem ją nachodzić. Kończyłem w tym roku szkołę, więc postanowiłem skupić się na nauce. Szczególnie wypadałoby zabrać się ostro za naukę eliksirów. Na szczęście Angelina zgodziła się mi pomóc. Złota kobieta, naprawdę. Ma cierpliwość do mnie, a to przecież wiele mówi. Siedziałem z nią w bibliotece starając skupić na tym co mówi, ale chciało mi się jedynie spać. Ziewnąłem rozglądając się po bibliotece. Tak, wiem co myślicie. I macie rację. Szukałem Hermiony, przyłapany. Znalazłem ją dwa stoliki dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, ale ona odwróciła wzrok. Była smutna, pytanie dlaczego? Zmartwiony wstałem ignorując mówiącą do mnie Angelinę i dosiadłem się do Hermiony.

\- Hej, co się stało? – zapytałem łapiąc ją za dłoń, ale wyszarpała ją momentalnie. Ok., to było dziwne.

\- Nic, odejdź – warknęła z furią. Dobra, to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. Kompletnie zbiła mnie z tropu.

\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Przecież nawet ostatnio Cię nie nękam – powiedziałem szczerze skołowany.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś zbyt zajęty Angeliną – warknęła. Nie. To zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Powiedzcie, że się nie mylę. Moja Mionka zazdrosna o mnie? Tak! Jednak Merlin istnieje.

\- Nie jestem zajęty Angeliną, ale eliksirami. Pomaga mi w nauce – uśmiechnąłem się i zaśmiałem widząc jej zmieszanie.

\- Och, no tak. Miło z jej strony – zająkała się chcąc zmienić temat, ale mnie nie nabierze. Nie ze mną te numery.

\- Jesteś zazdrosna – powiedziałem wesoło, niemal podskakując na krześle.

\- Wcale nie – zaczerwieniła się uroczo. To słodkie, kiedy tak nieudolnie kłamie.

\- Owszem, jesteś. Ale spokojnie, jesteś jedyną kobietą w moim życiu – mrugnąłem do niej i zawahałem się, ale co mi tam! Pocałowałem ją. Najwyżej oberwę, warto. Ale ona mnie nie odepchnęła. Mmm… Już Cię mam gryfoneczko.

XXXXXX

Ostatni mecz w sezonie. Niedługo koniec szkoły, to mój ostatni rok, mam szansę zdobyć z drużyna Puchar Quidditcha. Od dziecka o tym marze, uda się. Jestem pewny. Harry łapie złoty znicz i… TAK! Wygraliśmy! Nie wątpiłem ani przez chwilę, że się uda! Zadowolony przybiłem piątkę z Georgem i spojrzałem na trybuny, gdzie siedziała moja gryfoneczka wiwatując. Nie, nie jesteśmy jeszcze parą, ale już się przed tym nie broni. Ostatnio nawet uśmiechnęła się, gdy zaprosiłem ją do Hogsmeade. Niedługo zgodzi się na randkę, zobaczycie. Niestety nie przewidziałem, ze ślizgoni nie pogodzą się z przegraną i zaatakują tłuczkiem, który mnie trafił. Cholera, jak to bolało. Ocknąłem się z oszołomienia rozumiejąc, że spadam w dół i po chwili czułem tylko ból. Rym niezamierzony. Członkowie drużyny podlecieli do mnie, podczas gdy Pani Hooch wyzywała jednego ze ślizgonów. Z jękiem rozejrzałem się i mignęła mi burza loków. Po chwili już czułem ten zapach. Jaśmin… Westchnąłem mimowolnie z zadowolenia.

\- Fred, Fred odezwij się! Jak się czujesz? Coś Cię boli? – zapytała zmartwiona głaszcząc mnie po głowie. Tak, jest zmartwiona. Boi się o mnie i troszczy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, patrząc na nią.

\- Zasłużyłem chyba na randkę, prawda? – zapytałem słabym głosem. Mimo wszystko byłem zmęczony i obolały. Hej, spadłem z miotły! Miona zaśmiała się tuląc moją głowę do jej piersi. O tak, warto było oberwać tłuczkiem.

XXXXXX

\- I po tym jak oberwałem tłuczkiem wasza mama zgodziła się ze mną umówić. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, że szybko ją oczarowałem i zachowała się we mnie bez pamięci. W dniu ukończenia przez nią szkoły oświadczyłem się jej, a dwa lata później urodziliście się Wy – skończyłem zadowolony opowiadać historię jak podbiłem sercę mamie dwójki moich synków. Bliźniacy, słodcy jak ja i Hermiona.

\- Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o ślubie rok po zaręczynach – powiedziała z uśmiechem moja piękna żona wchodząc do pokoju dziecięcego. Nasze trzymiesięczne szkraby już spały.

\- No tak, jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Wyglądałaś olśniewająco – uśmiechnąłem się głaszcząc ją po dłoniach kiedy objęła mnie od tyłu.

\- Tak. No i te naleśniki, które podawali – podpuszczała rozbawiona. Zaśmiałem się słysząc to. Merlinie, jak ja ją kocham!

\- Tak, to też – odwróciłem się do niej uśmiechnięty obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Cieszę się, że się nie poddałeś – szepnęła z uśmiechem wtulając we mnie. Uwielbiam mieć ją w ramionach.

\- Ja też się cieszę – szepnąłem szczerze. Miałem kochającą żonę, cudowne dzieci i przysięgam – nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Jednak wytrwałość popłaca.


End file.
